Inuyasha : Mafia Born Child
by ZoZoBlAcKiEcHaN
Summary: This is the story of my character Tabitha, and her time in Japan on a school trip. She is assigned to stay in Kagome's home, and falls into the well by accident. This is in Tabitha's POV


**Inuyasha: Mafia Born Child**

Fanfic By: Zoe Doyle

_White hair flew all around me as I sped through the forest...No...It wasn't me who was running, I was being carried by someone...He was very strong. I looked up to see white dog-like ears poking out from his head, and I pushed my face deeper into the soft locks of hair. I braced myself as he jumped. We were flying through the air!_

I awoke with a start. Yet another weird dream...They just kept getting weirder and weirder...Didn't they.

I got up slowly, and opened the blinds, covering my eyes from the harsh Italian sun. Today was the day. I had signed up for an international exchange program, and I was accepted. I was going to Japan.

These dreams unnerved me though. It had been years since I had dreamt of, well, anything. So I was worried about it.

I should probably explain...As a kid, you see, I used to get weird premonitions. The doctors and scientists said it was psychic power... Not that I knew what that was at the time. And nobody in the family believed it either. They thought I was crazy. Then, one day, they stopped. I was allowed to be normal at last.

My name is Tabitha. I was born into the Ginovoli Mafia family. I was supposed to be the ninth heir.

My parents, however, had different plans for me. Since my father was the head of the family, His first born (me) was to be the heir. But, my mother was a lover not his wife. And so, I am known as a disgrace.

Recently, my father's wife had a baby boy. He is now going to be the next heir in my place. I was perfectly fine with that, but now, with all the commotion about first born, and such, it's a little hectic. I mean, I've even had assassins come after me!

I needed a way out, so I signed up for the exchange program at school. My father said that was a wise decision.

While I was in Japan, I would be staying with a family called the Higurashi family. I did a little research, and found out that they live on a famous shrine. I was a little worried about that, since I am not religious.

I decided that since I would be living there for 3 months, I should have a Japanese name too. I chose 'Kuroyama' which means, Dark Mountain. I thought it suited me perfectly.

"Tabitha!" I heard one of the servants yell through the door.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked in a nervous voice.

One thing about being a direct descendant of a mafia boss was that everyone was nervous around you. They didn't want to piss you off in any way, in fear of being killed...or worse.

"Almost! I'll be out in a minute, ok?" I replied, quickly undressing, and pulling a sweater over my head. I placed my eye patch over my blind eye, and opened the door, grabbing my suitcase in the process.

"There's no need for you to carry that, Miss Tabitha." The maid said, nervously trying to take my bag.

"That's alright. Thanks for your help!" I said to her, smiling.

I saw her sigh in relief.

"You can have the rest of the day off, if you want!" I said over my shoulder. I raced down the stairs of the grand house.

"Good morning, Miss Tabitha!" I heard several people say at once.

"Morning!" I yelled back at them. I was so excited, I had started running.

I was a fast runner, I won the 100 meter dash in track and field 4 years in a row. But that was to be expected of a mafia heiress.

I hopped into the car that waited for me outside. I strapped myself in, and took a deep breath.

Beside me, my father sat quietly waiting for me to calm down.

" Good morning, Father." I said in a very serious tone. I was trying not to show how happy I was to leave Italy (and all my responsibility) behind.

"Good morning." He replied in his usual business-like manner.

"Tabitha, While you are in Japan, I would like you to continue your physical activity. No slacking off. Continue your jogging and such..." He trailed off. This was the most fatherly I had ever seen him. I was astonished.

"Y-yessir" I said to him. I was always trying to get him to acknowledge me as his child, and it was happening. I was so happy! My day had just gotten better.

Even though he was the head f a major criminal group, he was still my father. And I loved him.

"I want you on your best behaviour. No complaining. You hear me?" He said, sounding unsure of his words.

"Ok!" I said excitedly.

We got to the airport, and I got out of the car.

"Bye!" I said, waving to the car as it left. I looked down at my plane ticket, and joined the 8 other students in line for customs.

"Hey!" One of them said.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" He said.

I didn't recognize him, so he must have been a senior.

"Yeah! I'm so buzzed!" I replied with a grin.

"I'm Jeremy. What's your name?" He asked.

"Tabitha." I replied. I decided not to add my last name, as it was one of the most notorious mafia families in all of Italy.

We shook hands, and waited in line. We chatted about the things we were going to do in Japan. And at long last, it was our turn to board the plane.

I decided to sit with Jeremy in second class, instead of going to my first class seat. It would be more fun that way. I'd have someone to be excited with.

Half way through the plane ride, I drifted off into a light sleep.

_A girl in a sailor suit uniform shot an arrow at a strange looking beast. "Die, demon!" She yelled, as it hit with the arrow that appeared to be glowing. I clenched my teeth as the beast made a pained noise and writhed on the ground. It slowly stopped moving. "W-why did you kill it?" I heard my own voice say. I was there, but had no control._

"Ah!" I said, waking up suddenly. I felt a warm feeling on my shoulder. I looked over to see Jeremy, my new friend, fast asleep on my shoulder. 'Another premonition?' I thought. Oh god...

I leaned my head back on the chair, and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. The premonitions themselves were bearable... The thing was, they always, without fail, came true.

" Attention passengers, the plane will be landing in Tokyo, Japan." I heard the pilot say over the speakers.

I looked over, to see Jeremy, looking dazedly around, then yawning.

"Are we landing?" He asked. Still a little sleep stunned. It had been a very long flight.

"Yeah." I responded.

Once we were off the plane, all 9 of us looked around for our guide who would be showing us to the school we would all be attending.

"Ciao!" I looked over, to see a tall man with dark hair waving to us.

"Hello, kids! I'm your guide! My name is Henry. I'll be showing you to your new school, and introducing you all the students there!" He sounded very very enthusiastic.

After introductions, we were all shuffled out into the street and onto a bus. We got off in front of a building that looked very industrial.

We were all led through halls that had posters and signs up everywhere to a gymnasium. There were a lot of people there. We stood awkwardly, off to the side while Henry introduced us to the crowd of students & teachers.

"And now, we have here our 9 international students from Italy!" I heard him say. We all walked onto the stage in single file.

"Here we have :

Adriana Porvinski who is originally from Scandinavia but moved to Italy at a very young age.

Jeremy Vinci, who is a descendant from Leonardo Da Vinci"

I could see from the corner of my eye, Jeremy's face flushed deep red. He was embarrassed to be known for his family. I knew the feeling.

"Kelly-Anne De Lucca, a very nice girl with a good heart!

Tabitha Ginovoli, Who has asked to be called Kuroyama while she stays here in Japan."

Dammit! I can remember wanting to punch Henry. The reason I changed my last name was so nobody would know. I looked over to Jeremy. He looked completely unfazed by the newly revealed fact.

"Julian Rossi, who may look to be a big guy, but is really a puppy on the inside."

Henry was the kind of guy that I hated. The kind that made fun of people without realizing it.

After introducing the remaining 4, the exchange students were supposed to find the family they were going to stay with. Then, they would be brought around the campus and shown to each of their classes.

I looked around. I couldn't see very well with the fluorescent lighting in the Gym.

"Uhm... I'm supposed to find a Kagome Higurashi?" I asked a nearby student nervously with my shaky Japanese.

"Oh yeah! She's over here!" The other student said, grabbing me by the hand, and pulling me away from the rest of the crowd.

"Ah!" I said in surprise. The girl who now stood before me had been in my premonition! What was going on? Was this the person I was to stay with? It really was coming true.... I panicked. I thought I would pass out on the spot, but managed not to.

"Hi! My name is Kagome. I guess your Tabitha, right?" She asked me.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah!" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"It's my pleasure to meet you!" I said laughing nervously.

"Are you ok? You look kind of pale..." Kagome said, looking closer at my face.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine! I don't get a lot of sun in Italy, and I'm just naturally pale." I said as a quick excuse.

" Oh, in that case, shall we start the tour?" She asked with a smile. She seemed nice enough; I don't know why I was so panicked. I tried to calm myself down, and managed to.

After being led around for an hour by Kagome, I sat down in the front lobby of the school.

"School ends in a half-hour, so if you want ,we can just head home now." Kagome told me. I looked over to her and smiled.

"That would be a good decision, I think." I replied. I was exhausted from jet-lag and everything else that had happened today.

Before we left, Kagome had to sign us out and I spotted Jeremy with a brunet boy. I went over to talk with them.

"Hey!" I called over.

"Oh, hey!" Jeremy replied. He must have been tired too.

"Hello." The other boy said.

I turned to him, and held out my hand.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Tabitha Kuroyama." I said. I still wasn't used to the name yet.

"I'm Houjo. It's nice to make your acquaintance." He said, shaking my hand.

I heard Kagome yelling for me.

" I have to go...See you guys later!" I said, heading over to where Kagome was.

"My house isn't too far, I hope your okay with walking." She said.

"Yep! Walking is my specialty!" I said with a goofy smile.

We walked, and chatted. Eventually, we got to her home.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed. "It's HUGE!" I'm sure my face was strange at that moment, but it was nothing compared to what I was about to face.

After getting inside, Kagome introduced me to her family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I said with a bow.

"Hey, do you speak Italian?" Her little brother, Sota, asked me.

"Why, yes I do. It's actually my first language." I told him.

"How do you say 'hello' In Italian?" He asked me. Ah well, no harm in a little fun.

" You say 'Ciao' to say hello." I taught him a few other words too. Including:

'Arrivaderchi' (Goodbye)

'Gatta' (Cat)

'Cane' (Dog)

'Tempia' (Temple)

"Now, now, Sota. We don't want to tire dear Tabitha-chan out, now do we?" I heard Kagome's mother tell him.

"It's not a problem, I'm happy to teach him a few words if he truly wants to know!" I said with a cutesy smile on my face.

Since I would be here for three months, I might as well make a good impression.

Eventually (after a yummy Japanese dinner) I got to go to bed in a guest room. Before going to bed, Kagome told me what we would be doing tomorrow. She was going to give me the full tour of the shrine, and of the city. Since it was the weekend, there was no school.

_I was standing outside in front of a building in a vaguely familiar place. All of a sudden, Plants emerged from the place, and grabbed me. I couldn't move. I was bound by the strong vines. I tried to scream but couldn't. I was being sucked down into a..._

I woke up in a cold sweat. That was one scary premonition. One I definitely hoped WOULDN'T come true. I mean, hey! None of the other ones had ... yet...

I walked down to the kitchen in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were rather boyish. In fact, my hair was so short, and I wore such masculine clothing, that if not for the fact that I had boobs, people might actually mistake me for a boy.

"Oh, good morning dear." Kagome's grandfather greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning, sir." I replied politely.

I took a good look around. This was much different from her western styled mansion back home. It was, somehow, cosier. More like a home than just a building.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked to nobody and everybody. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"No, that's fine. Tabitha-chan, do you believe in spirits?" Kagome's grandfather asked me, motioning for me to sit. I did so, and shook my head.

"I don't believe anything I can't see with my own eyes." I told him.

"I see... Then let me tell you a story." He started.

Suddenly, Kagome opened the door to the kitchen and walked up to her grandfather.

"Grandpa, don't go boring Tabitha with your stories just yet." She said to him scornfully.

"But I was going to tell her the story of our..." The old man was cut-off, because Kagome grabbed hold of my hand, and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"You can just ignore him if he gets too bothersome." She said with a smile.

"Oh...Ok..." I said, not sure how to respond. I had always been taught to be respectful of my elders. If I had acted the way Kagome had, I would probably have been shot back home.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She was dragging me through the house very fast.

"I'm going to give you the grand tour, remember?" She said cutely.

I smiled. I liked kagome a bit more than I had before. She was nice enough. I followed her around, and we scouted out the area. We walked past old buildings, and she told me the importance of each one. Then, finally, she showed me the sacred tree. It was huge! I looked in amazement at the ancient foliage.

"Woooooow!" I exclaimed. I remember noticing a bald patch in the bark, but I disregarded it.

"Yep. It's been here for more than 40 years." She sounded proud. As we walked back, I noticed a building we hadn't explored. It looked suspiciously familiar. I couldn't remember where I had seen it before though.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." Kagome said, looking embarrassed.

"That's not a problem." I said, smiling sweetly. "I'll just wait here." I said.

"Ok!" She said, while turning around in the direction of the house.

When Kagome was out of sight, I opened the door to the un-explored building.

"Weird..." I said, walking in without hesitation. Then I saw it. The well. I ran up to it, examining it. I hoped nothing would come out of it as they had in my dream.

"Gah!" I screamed, as the well had started to glow.

"KAGOME!" A loud, male voice came from the bottom of the well. I had fallen to the ground with surprise, and I backed up right until I hit the wall. I held in my squeals.

"YOUR TAKING TOO LONG TO COME BACK! KAGOME!" The voice yelled again.

I noticed a large, pointed piece of wood. I grabbed it, and brandished it like some sort of club. I would protect myself, If I had to.

I saw two hands hit the top of the well. I was on my feet, at this point. The nails were sharp and dangerous looking. I did not like the way this was going.

"KAGO.... me?" The man who came out of the well looked at me with questioning eyes. His hair was white, and he had ears resembling that of a dog. I was sure of it. He was the man from my first premonition!

"Oh my god..." I whispered. I held onto my piece of wood like it was my life source. I was shaking by now. I was very very scared.

What happened next was unexpected.

I charged at him.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, swinging my bat at him. I almost hit him, but he fell backwards, back into the well. Before doing so, he grabbed the front of my shirt.

And, boy. The well was deep. I didn't see the lights, my eyes were closed.

"Oof!" I heard the man say, "What's your problem! Why were you at the shrine? Are you a friend of Kagome's?" He was asking too many questions at once. He was still holding my shirt.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, shoving the man's hand off of my chest.

"First off, it's Tabitha. Not 'you'." I said, feeling like I was ready to fight this guy to the death. "And secondly, I will be the one asking questions? Example: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed it in his face, and I knew it had been loud. He looked flabbergasted.

"Uhhh..." I said, stuck for words. I had just screamed at a stranger. A dangerous looking stranger no less.

"I'm Sorry that was out of line..." I said, rubbing my head.

He looked at me as though he wanted to hit me. But at the same time, he had a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Let me start again." I said. But before I could finish, he had gotten up, and had jumped out of the well.

"Huh? Is that- but I...WHAT?" I was very confused.

"How... did... he jump?" I said to nobody in particular. Oh lord. I was talking to myself. Unhealthy habit... UNHEALTHY HABIT!

I took a deep breath.

"Ok." I sighed. "Nothing is wrong, I must have just slipped, and cracked my head open. That's all." I told myself.

"Hey! How long are you gonna stay down there?" The white haired man yelled at me from the top of the well.

"Holy hell." I said aloud "I AM going insane." I stood up, and climbed out of the well.

"Come on, I need you to talk to Kaede." The man said.

"Wait!" I cried as he began to walk away. "Can't I at least know your name?" I asked.

"Inuyasha." He said.

"...weird name..." I muttered.

"What was that?" He looked at me with dangerous eyes.

"NOTHING! Nothing..." I trailed off. He had walked on again. I had to jog to catch up.

We soon arrived at a small village. I looked around. I had no idea what was going on, and was fairly confused. Everyone else was dressed in really old looking clothes, and they stared at me. It made me uncomfortable.

We then entered a small hut. I was very quiet. I was so scared! I thought someone might pop out from nowhere and attack me! Little did I know, it COULD actually happen...

"Well, well." An old lady with an eye patch just like mine said. She had a nice aura about her. She felt almost.... motherly.

"What shall we do? You say you can't go back through the well?" She said, sounding thoughtful.

"First off, what's your name dear?" She asked me. I was snapped out of my daze.

"Ah- My name is Tabitha..." I said, stuttering and mumbling. I was so nervous, I was shaking.

"And where do you hail from, my dear? That's a strange name..." She said, looking at me expectantly.

"I-I come from I-Italy." I said, stuttering again. I was starting to sound like an idiot even to myself.

"How did you come through the well then?" she asked me.

"I was staying at the Higurashi residence for an exchange program." I said, getting a bit more comfortable. It was clear that this little old lady meant me no harm. I wasn't so sure about Inuyasha, but I could handle myself if the need arised.

I went on. "I was getting the full tour of their shrine, and then, Kagome-san left me in front of the building. And then HE came out of the well!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

"HEY! Don't go blaming me for this!" He snapped at me, and I immediately retracted my finger.

"Inuyasha, can't you see this girl is terrified? Have a little more sensitivity." The old woman said. She came closer to me.

"My name is Kaede." She said.

"Oh, well, it's my pleasure to meet you, Kaede-san." I said, holding out my hand to shake.

She took it, and I was grateful for her kindness.


End file.
